


Regina's Quick Fix: Albert Spencer

by LMPsisterhood



Series: Regina's Quick Fix [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Nipple Torture, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, fight for dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: Set During Season 2, possibly into 3. 500 words or less a series of one shots, Regina needs a quick fix. Realizing her mistake at killing Graham, Regina finds ways to scratch her itch. Regina goes to Albert Spencer and makes a deal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I have had a request for Hook, I want to work up to him, so when I get to him I will dedicate it to my reader. For the moment, enjoy this!

**Albert Spencer**

Spencer walked away from the fire with a smug smile on his face, leaving Charming to his grief. He saw Regina shrouded in shadow, watching the scene with a certain inscrutable expression on her face.

“I’ve come to make a deal.”

“Why should I listen to you, your majesty?” Spencer ridiculed, he paused for moment. “On second thought, let’s; I will give you whatever you want, as long as you give me that man.”

Spencer gestured to his would-be son at his last statement. Regina raised a brow, replying with, “I think that’s too big a bargaining chip. What I want should favour us both, so I will give you a clean slate, that way he won’t be able to hold anything against you.”

Spencer considered her words carefully and then walking to her, he bent over and whispered, “Do you know how long I have wanted this? I’m surprised we never got together in the Enchanted Forest. Where shall we go or shall it be right here?”

He gestured to the beach and Regina scrunched her nose and scoffed. Throwing her hand up, she and Spencer were now in her room at the mansion, undressed. Throwing caution to the wind, he lunged at Regina sucking a nipple hard into his mouth, laving and then biting. Regina groaned and Spencer switched sides.

Spencer slid his fingers down over her sopping cunt. Grasping his length, he slid it over her pussy a couple times, tapping against her clit and then plunged into her wet heat. He grunted from the tightness of her walls squeezing him. Plunging into her over and over, taking his own pleasure, not deeming it necessary to consider her.

Regina relished the fucking she was receiving, but realized he did this for his own pleasure and she would have to find her own. Pulling his shoulders flush against her own, she arched her body and rolled them over with her on top. Angling herself over his pelvis, her clit received excessive pressure as she thrust above him several times, and then soon her high was close at hand.

Feeling her walls tighten around his member, Spencer pushed her over, his body falling over hers. Leaning his weight on his hands, he watched his cock slam into her body again and again. Her walls tightened and squeezed around his member, thrusting hard a half a dozen times more, the two saw stars together. Before he had quite gotten over himself, Regina stood on wobbly legs in all her regal glory, pointing towards the door, “You may gather your things and go. Don’t darken my door again.”

Spencer smirked as he exited the mayor’s room.


End file.
